A Daisy Chain
by LittleMissLoony
Summary: Luna/Draco one-shot. Just a little something I wrote today, for writers' block inspiration, and it kind of helped. Luna, after one spring day, finds that her imagination does not always stretch too far...


Luna Lovegood. Her name alone, considering the fact that her father wrote the ever-so slightly strange magazine, the Quibbler, gave the impression she was slightly odd. This was obviously an understatement, as practically everyone at Hogwarts believed she was absolutely stark-raving mad. It was not just a coincidence that one person was able to see through this. His name, also notoriously related to his father, was Draco Malfoy.

It was a warm spring day, and outside Luna was watching the cherry blossom petals float down one after the other from the tree above her. She was quite alone around the lake, save for a few Hufflepuffs playing Gobstones, without any sign of recognition of her. She didn't mind though. She was used to it.

"Oi, Loony!"

It would have been pointless to turn around at that moment, as the voice was clearly a Slytherin's. And she would be proving the fact she was 'loony' by turning around also. Smiling, she crossed her ankles and leaned back against the tree trunk, ignoring any more sound. She wished she had her earmuffs - yes, even in spring. She wrinkled her feet in the grass, with only one rainbow striped sock on her left, and her right completely bare. Oh well, who would care on a Saturday?

Deciding it was best to head inside, as she couldn't spot any Blibbering Humdingers for miles through the skies, she tied her hair back with the lilac ribbon she had in her hand, revealing her iconic radish-shaped earrings.

"Loony!"

At this point, Luna knew the posh pompous tone came from Pansy Parkinson. Of all people, she did not want to deal with her. Again, she had better things to do than listen to some silly immature Slytherin rabbit on about how odd she was. It was getting old now, and she always thought herself as not odd, but unique, yet no one ever appreciated that. Except for Harry and his friends. She did not look back at all but pushed open the Entrance hall doors quietly.

She skipped up the staircases, unaware of any of them moving. She wasn't paying attention to where she was actually going at all, instead she was threading a small daisy chain along with the petals she had found earlier. She thought she knew by subconcious memory - she usually did - as to which way the Common Room was. Until she found herself on the fifth floor, she was absolutely sure this was the right way.

About to turn around again, she hesitated. A small sob came from the bathroom ahead of her. Strange, that was a boys' bathroom. Creeping along the corridor, she peeked through the gap in the door.

"No one can help me..."

It was Draco Malfoy. His pale skin was almost camouflaged against the white shirt he wore, his tie askew. His face was tear-stained, and he hadn't noticed her open the door further. He splashed water onto his face, a few strands of his perfectly white-blond hair glossing over in the process.

"Who are you talking to? The Nargles?"

He looked up from the basin, directly at her reflection in the mirror, and smirked. She wondered how he smirked at the idea, as he was in ruins moments beforehand. There was a small wail from one of the toilets, and she guessed that it was Moaning Myrtle.

"No, Loony." He gasped. "There's no such thing as Nargles."

"Are you saying there's no such thing as hope then?"

"Go away, you have no idea what I'm going through." He turned his back on her and drooped his head, trying to think clearly. Luna interrupted his train of thought again.

"Hmm, funny little creatures, Nargles. I seem to have lost my shoes, but I suppose they're behind it. They're very mischievious, you know."

She walked towards him slowly, stepping over the small puddles of water on the floortiles. They were chilling against her feet, but she did not shiver at all. This was one of the things Draco expected from her however. He at least understood how it felt to be lonely, even when everyone was around him.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"Just because no one else believes in something... it doesn't mean it's not real."

"There's no proof that they are real!"

He frowned, his silvery eyes narrowing at her, his temper rising. Was she making fun of him? No, the innocent expression on her face determined it not.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know. It's your parents, isn't it? You-know-who's after you?"

"How did you-"

"It's fairly easy to deduct the obvious." She sighed, staring into his eyes. "My mum died, after an terrible experiment that went wrong, when I was nine. And yet, here I am. I survived through it all, no harm done. You can get through it too." She pressed her palm against his, in a friendly, supporting way.

Draco was about to say how her mentality must have been affected by it also, but decided it best not to. She looked almost serene, her understanding face gazing out of the windows, her bright blue eyes following a butterfly that had flapped against the pane. _Stupid thing._

"I'm sorry, again. Don't tell anyone about this... ever."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to know about _this._"

And with that, Draco had pressed his lips against hers, whilst her eyes stared at him shocked for a few moments before she too kissed him back, cupping his cheek with her hand. How could she? She was a Ravenclaw, a friend of Harry Potter? She was supposed to hate him, and yet she let him kiss her. His tongue sought for hers as she snaked her arms around his neck. His fingers ran through her hair, catching against the lilac ribbon it was tied with, which tumbled out down her back. They were both going to be there for each other, as if this kiss promised it.

_Darn Wrackspurts, they're playing with my mind._

When he pulled away, Luna had already left, only leaving a dainty daisy chain behind her, which Draco clasped in his hand. A note floated down from the ceiling:

**She was right: we Nargles are extremely good at making mischief.**

He did not care if it was the Nargles who had caused it. All he cared about now was Luna. _Smart girl._


End file.
